Mirrors, Masks, and Mine
by Someone with no name
Summary: Excerpt: Kasey lay in her small twin sized bed. 'Tomorrow I'm going to the circus. Trowa, do you still love me? I can't help but ask. I'm still waiting...' and with that, Kasey fell asleep.


Mirrors, Masks, and Mine  
  
By Someone With No Name  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing nor do I own any of t.A.T.u's songs. Let me repeat, I don't own anything copyrighted in my story, so don' t sue me. Please don't sue me. Besides, if you did, all you would get is my little brother.  
  
Authors Note: Hey everybody! What's up? Ok let me inform you on my no flame policy. I hate flamers! So please, if you have to, use constructive criticism. Thanks, buh-bye!!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Kasey lay in her small twin sized bed. 'I'm going to the circus tomorrow,' She thought. 'Trowa, do you still love me? I can't help but ask. Trowa, I'm waiting for you.' And with that she fell asleep.  
  
(Dream sequence)  
  
A 14-year-old Kasey stood outside the elephant cage. 'If I put my hand in there, it should be close enough to the bars, so I can pet it,' She thought.  
  
"Hey you! Hey Kid!," A young Trowa Barton ran up to her. "Get your hands away from the elephants!" He yelled.  
  
"AHHH!" Kasey screamed, frightened of the boy's sudden appearance. Startled, she started to cry.  
  
"Hey, I didn't mean to scare you. Just get away from the elephants." Trowa said a little distressed that he made the young girl cry.  
  
"Well you did," Kasey huffed.  
  
"I'm sorry, my name's Trowa, why were you near the elephants?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Today's my birthday and I wanted to pet one of the elephants. My name's Kasey, by the way." Kasey told him.  
  
"Well, Happy Birthday, Kasey." Trowa said, as he walked away. "Come on."  
  
"Where are we going?" Kasey asked, catching up to him.  
  
"To my Trailer. It's going to rain soon."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot that it was going to rain." Kasey said. "So, you work at the circus?"  
  
"Yes. I do." Trowa said.  
  
"Trowa, why don't you go to school?" Kasey asked.  
  
"I don't have to go to school." He told her.  
  
"Oh." Kasey sighed. "You must be lucky, to be in a circus. But I wouldn't want to do it my self." It started to drizzle. "Oh dear."  
  
Trowa grabbed her wrist. "Lets go." He said as he ran.  
  
"Ahhh!" Kasey screamed as she slipped in a large puddle of mud.  
  
Trowa turned around and caught her in enough time to stop her from falling down. He blushed. "Heh reflexes."  
  
Kasey hugged him as he held her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
  
"It was nothing." Trowa said, still blushing.  
  
"No, you caught me! That's something!" Kasey said as he let her down.  
  
"Now, lets not slip and make a big fool of our selves." Trowa chuckled.  
  
"Look who's the clown!" Kasey retorted.  
  
The downpour stopped as they laughed. They continued to walk as they talked about miscellaneous things. As they neared the trailer, they heard Catherine's voice.  
  
"TROWA!!!! Trowa, where are you?" she shouted.  
  
"Is she always like that?" Kasey whispered.  
  
"Yes," Trowa laughed. "I'm over here Catherine!"  
  
"Trowa, your all wet! Look at you!" Catherine cried, distressed. "Who's that?" She cheered up instantly.  
  
"Catherine, this is Kasey. She was trying to pet the elephants when I met her, but she's my friend now." Trowa told her.  
  
"Well, come on in, Kasey. Got to get you dried off as well." Catherine said.  
  
"Thank you, um Ms. . " Kasey said.  
  
"Just call me Catherine." Catherine told her.  
  
"Ok." Kasey said as she was led into the trailer.  
  
(end dream sequence)  
  
Kasey woke up with a jolt. The now 17-year-old girl got out of bed and went to her vanity. 'Today's the day' she thought as she brushed her hair. 'Today's the day.' She pulled her shoulder length dirty blonde hair into 2 low pigtails. She got out of her pinks elephant pjs and into a white spaghetti strap top and a pair of low rider flare jeans. On the small of her back was a tattoo of the Celtic symbol of courage. It was new and it still stung. She got it for her birthday from her parents. She put on her sunglasses and grabbed her wallet. 'Time to go see Trowa.' She thought. "Happy Birthday to me," She sung as she walked out of the house to the circus tent. "Happy Birthday to me. Happy Birthday, dear Kasey, Happy Birthday To me."  
  
I hope you enjoyed the First chapter of Mirrors, Masks, and Mine. I sure have. Remember to Review!!! 


End file.
